Electric tools of this type are now common, for example in model making, decoration, restoration, light engineering, electronics, etc. They are generally packed and displayed in boxes or cases of the tamper-proof type, made of plastic material, and capable of being re-used after they have been opened for storing mini-tools and their accessories (drill bits, grindstones, milling cutters, pliers, wrenches, etc.). These mini-tools are fitted with electric motors which run at low voltage (e.g. 12 to 15 volts), and which are powered via a transformer which is plugged into the mains (e.g. 220 or 110 volts AC).
Such mini-tools must therefore be used under conditions which are much the same as the conditions under which conventional full-size tools are used, that is to say mini-tools still need plugging into the mains and they still require their boxes or cases to be close at hand in order to store and change accessories, and this in spite of the fact that by virtue of their very small size and ease of handling, such mini tools should be capable of being used with fewer constraints than apply to conventional tools.
The aim of the invention is to provide a simple, effective, and cheap solution to these problems by means of a special design of a display and storage case for a mini-tool.